


Encounter at the Second Cup

by weakinteraction



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Caning, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hate Sex, High Heels, Object Insertion, Post-Canon, Restraints, Spanking, references to Ramona/Gideon and Ramona/Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Ramona's used to Sex Bob-omb.Envy is more like Sex Blue Shell.
Relationships: Envy Adams/Ramona Flowers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Encounter at the Second Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdragon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/gifts).



"Here's your coffee," Julie said, thrusting it into Ramona's hands.

"Thanks," Ramona said, giving her a warm smile to piss her off. Julie had been one of the first people Ramona had gotten to know in Toronto, but whatever superficial friendliness Julie had extended towards her had almost completely disappeared the moment she and Scott had become an item. It seemed to Ramona that ignoring it and acting like things hadn't changed was what annoyed Julie most, so that was what she did.

Julie's mood was no doubt not improved by how late in her shift Ramona had appeared. She would have liked to claim that that was deliberate too, but it was just that Scott had told her the wrong stop on the subway for the restaurant.

Ramona sat down with her coffee and flipped open her phone, tapping out a text. `I'm at the Second Cup if you still wanna meet up?`

She had taken all of two sips when his reply lit up the screen: `already in bed. see u when u get bk.`

Ramona was just thinking about the most annoying possible way to ask Julie for her coffee to go when the door opened.

The new customer got a very different reception from Julie to the one that Ramona had received. "Hey, how are you? What can I get you? What brings you back to Toronto?"

`**ENVY ADAMS**  
Rating: WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?`

Envy lowered her shades and rattled off her order, for all the world as though Julie was any other barista. "Triple shot latte with extra foam, to go." She glanced across at Ramona, maintaining eye contact _just_ long enough for Ramona to know that she'd been made, before pushing her shades back up her nose. "Actually, make that for here."

"We're closing in a few-- You know what, you can stay as long as you want."

As Julie made the coffee, Envy stood at the end of the bar, tapping one feet against the floor.

Ramona flipped her phone back open and hesitated over all the possible messages she could send to Scott. None of them would do any good, she thought. And most likely he was already snoring away and wouldn't see them until morning anyway.

"Here you go," Julie said, voice full of sincerity. "It's great to see you again."

"Yeah, yeah, it's great to be back," Envy said absently.

Ramona picked up her cup and started to move towards the tables further from the door.

Envy followed her, very deliberately. "Is there a problem, _Ramona_?" she said.

"Look, I don't care if I come off as a user or whatever, the whole 'agree to fight the evil exes' thing was strictly one way," Ramona said, backing away. "Scott fought mine, doesn't mean I have to fight his."

"Oh? I heard you fought that one chick at the Chaos Theatre. What was her name? Spoons?"

"Knives. But that was more of a mind control slash alternate futures slash fight-then-team-up situation," Ramona said. "It was pretty complicated." She bumped into the condiments table and realised that she had nowhere further to back away to. She started to unzip her bag, ready to reach into it for her hammer.

`**RAMONA'S HAMMER.**  
+5 against anyone stupid enough to get in its way.`

Ramona hefted it in both hands, feeling reassured by the power of the upgrade she'd given it shortly after the whole Chaos Theatre debacle. Scott had helped her; it had been weirdly sweet.

"Well, _that's_ not really making me feel very welcome," Envy said with a pout.

"Newsflash," Ramona said. "You're _not_ welcome."

"Actually, she is," Julie said.

Ramona and Envy turned as one to glare at her.

"Whatever, I was just about to close up anyway. But if you two are going to smash the place up, whichever of you wins can do it." She left the keys on the counter, and with one last epic eyeroll, she stalked out of the door. The buzz it gave off every time it was opened echoed around long after she had left.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Ramona," Envy said, an entirely insincere smile spreading across her face. "We're not going to _fight_. That was always Scott's thing, not mine."

Ramona gulped as Envy closed the remaining distance between them, pushing the hammer aside as though it was nothing more than a rolled up newspaper. Ramona was suddenly very aware of Envy's perfume, which smelled the good sort of smoky, and _very_ expensive. "Then ... what are we going to do?"

Envy reached out and stroked Ramona's cheek. Ramona felt her pulse quicken at the touch. "You and I both know that there's more than one way to win an encounter, don't we, darling?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper, the heat of her breath on Ramona's turned cheek far more intense than the sound. "I usually use my power in a diluted form, on the whole crowd at a gig, but ..."

The line that Envy was tracing back and forth on Ramona's cheek felt as though it was burning, and the heat was spreading all through Ramona's body: making her lips crave to be kissed, straight down her jaw and her neck to spread over her torso, making her nipples stiffen under her top, and further down ...

`Envy used **SEDUCTION**.  
It was super effective!`

Ramona cursed inwardly, even as she felt herself becoming turned on. Or, in fact, _more_ turned on -- she had the sickening realisation that Envy had been working her power since the beginning of their conversation.

Ramona had known from their very first meeting that Envy must have sky high Charisma to be able to get away with being such a colossal bitch all the time, but she didn't think she'd weaponised it. Didn't think she'd learned _techniques_.

She felt Envy's hand go to the back of her neck. Exactly where the chip had been. It was gone now, crushed into sand beneath Ramona's boot, but the memory of what Gideon had been able to do still lingered. Had he taught Envy how to do this sort of thing? Or was it something she'd already known?

Ramona wanted to pick up the hammer and use it to sweep Envy's legs out from under her, then once she was down on the floor swing it up into her chin so that she'd go flying all the way across the store.

Ramona's hands refused to move.

"Don't try to fight," Envy said. "Just give in, it'll be better this way ... for both of us. It's much easier if _you_ want to give me what _I_ want."

Ramona could still speak, she realised. But only if it was in line with what Envy was suggesting. But there was still wiggle room, still the opportunity to twist it ... "And what do you want, _Natalie_?"

The hand on her neck grabbed up into Ramona's hair, forcing her head back. "You don't get to call me that," Envy said.

"Then what should I call you?" Ramona said, the words coming with difficulty with her head in this position.

Envy smiled. It was a smile with not even the slightest trace of pleasantness in it. "I think Mistress will do." The smile vanished. "Now kneel."

As she sank to the floor, Ramona felt her resistance crumbling, just as it had before with Gideon and the chip. But there was a difference: this time it was all about Envy's own powers. There was nothing external to overcome. She would just have to hope that Envy would get bored, eventually.

Perhaps, though, perhaps if she went along with it, tried to give Envy what she wanted, rather than just _not fight it_ \-- which she couldn't anyway -- she would be able to maintain some sort of control.

Then again, maybe she was just trying to explain to herself why part of her was getting off on this.

"Kiss my feet," Envy said.

Ramona bent down and did so. The leather of her high heeled boots smelled in equal measure of polish and the grime of the streets. Ramona didn't let it put her off, though, not so much kissing them as licking them enthusiastically. As far as Envy was concerned, this was a test, Ramona could tell. She intended to pass it with flying colours.

"Did you like that?" Envy asked mockingly.

"Yes, Mistress," Ramona said. It wasn't even a lie. Now that her submissive side had been fully activated by Envy's powers, she had enjoyed it: not just the raw sensations of worshipping Envy's boots, but the feeling of humiliation too.

"Good girl," Envy said. "Now strip off."

"Mistress?"

"You heard me."

"But--" Ramona glanced in the direction of the street. There was no one around at the moment, but anyone who did come by would see everything going on inside the coffee shop, lit up as it was.

Envy rolled her eyes. "Oh, very well, lower the blinds and then strip off." As Ramona got up to follow the instruction, she added, "Not for your benefit, of course. But I do have a reputation to maintain."

When the final blind had rattled down, Ramona immediately began removing her clothes. She kept her eyes cast downward as she did so, hoping that Envy would approve of what she saw.

"Look at you," Envy said. "Look at those hard little nipples and that glistening pussy. You can't help but get turned on by me, can you?"

"No, Mistress."

"If I told you to come back over here to kneel in front of me again and grind yourself against my boots, you'd come almost instantly, wouldn't you?"

"Probably, Mistress," Ramona said. "Is that what you want me to do?"

"You don't deserve that," Envy said. "Not yet, at least." She made a show of pondering what she should make Ramona do next. "Bend over the table," she said.

Ramona did so. The surface was cold underneath her abdomen, and the hard edge uncomfortable against the bottom of her breasts, which just came to rest touching it.

"Hands behind your back," Envy ordered.

Ramona placed them with one hand cupping the other wrist. The slight change in position alleviated the pressure on her breasts, but made it much harder to hold her neck comfortably.

She heard Envy's heels clicking on the floor as she crossed the store to reach her. For a long moment, Envy was a presence behind her: the combination of knowing that she standing there, but not knowing what she was going to do next, filled Ramona's whole awareness.

Then, suddenly, there was a sharp slap against her ass cheek, the pain almost secondary to the shockingly loud sound of Envy's hand hitting her skin, echoing around the empty store.

Almost immediately, Envy spanked her again, on the other side. This time she was expecting the noise, but that just made the sting all the sharper.

Envy carried on, alternating between one ass cheek and the next, beating out a steady rhythm on Ramona as though she was a pair of bongos.

Eventually, inevitably, Ramona couldn't hold her position any more. Her leg slipped, and Ramona's blow landed on the side of her hip instead of the soft flesh of her ass.

"Sorry, Mistress," Ramona said immediately.

"Sorry's not good enough," Envy said. "I wasn't _done_ yet."

She moved around the table to stand directly in front of Ramona. Ramona didn't dare look up, though, so all she saw was Envy's skirt in front of her.

And then, somewhat strangely, Envy put her purse down on the seat Ramona was facing directly. From it, she drew a pair of handcuffs -- heavy duty ones, from the look of them. Then came another, and another, each of them on their own big enough to have filled the purse, but all three of them together--

"You didn't think you had the only one, did you, sweetheart?"

Envy went behind Ramona again. First, she cuffed her wrists together behind her back. Then she knelt down to use the other two to secure Ramona's ankles to opposite legs of the table, so that her legs were splayed apart.

Ramona expected to feel Envy's hand strike her ass again, but instead Envy returned to the purse. Her hand reached in and Ramona's eyes went wide as it came out again, drawing a long thin cane with it. Envy tapped it lightly against her other hand a few times. Even at low speed, Ramona could see clearly how it whipped back and forth.

"This time I want you to count the strokes," Envy said.

"How many, Mistress?"

"Six of the best. No, wait, seven's your unlucky number, isn't it?"

She returned to her position behind Ramona. Ramona waited, tensing herself, hoping that if she held her ass as firmly as possible it might lessen the impact.

And waited some more.

And some more.

Clearly, Envy wanted to make her sweat. _Well, Mission Fricking Accomplished,_ Ramona thought. _Just get it over and--_

CRACK! A stripe of pain ignited all across her ass. "One, Mistress," she managed to gasp.

The next four strokes followed in quick succession. Ramona had to bite her lip to keep from screaming, then practically spit out the count.

The sixth stroke landed across all of the five previous ones, and Ramona yowled involuntarily in pain.

"Uh oh," Envy said, insincere sympathy dripping from her voice. "You didn't count, so _it_ doesn't count." She took aim again, and the next blow landed, much lower on her ass than any of the previous ones, right at the top of her legs.

Ramona felt tears of pain pricking the corners of her eyes as she stammered, "S-six, M-mistress."

"One more, then," Envy said. Ramona could tell from the swishing noises behind her that Envy was building up to make it the worst yet. And then, suddenly, the blow came, the tip of the cane driving deep into the flesh of Ramona's right ass cheek. She couldn't tell against the general explosion of pain whether or not it had drawn blood but it seemed perfectly possible.

She only just remembered to say "Seven, Mistress" in time to avoid a further blow.

Envy placed the cane down on the table next to her, then put her hand roughly against Ramona's cunt. The direct contact was shocking, unexpected, and all too welcome. "Look how turned on you are," Envy said. "You wanted that, didn't you?"

"Part of me did, yes, Mistress."

"The part of you that knows you deserve to be punished. I didn't need to have heard about you from Gideon to know that part was there. I could see it in your eyes the instant we met. You're scared to let other people take control, that's why you always dump them first. I guess Scott's perfect for you, because you know he never will."

Ramona slumped wordlessly, unable to decide if what Envy was saying was true or she just felt it was as a result of Envy's control over her.

Envy reached down to start removing the restraints. "I'll be going now. My work here is done. You won't be able to sit down for a week, and you'll be thinking of me when you stroke yourself for _far_ longer than that." She laughed. "Who knows, maybe you'll even be able to tell Scott what you need from him. It would be funny if I ended up doing the two of you a favour."

"Please ..." Ramona said. "Please, _Mistress_." She had to force herself to say the word, a sure sign that Envy had stopped using the full force of her powers. But her arousal wasn't fading anywhere near as fast as the compulsion.

"What is it?" Envy said, sounding intensely bored.

"I want to come," Ramona said plaintively. "I don't care how humiliating you make it, the whole thing with rubbing myself off against your boot--"

"Oh, all right," Envy said. "But I get off first. Lie down on the floor."

The note of command was back in her voice, and Ramona felt herself slipping under again. "Yes, Mistress," she said, immediately climbing down from the table to lie on the cold floor. The contact between the tiles and her ass made each and every bruise from the spanking, let alone every stripe across her ass from the caning, sting afresh. But right now, all that did was turn her on more: they were reminders that Envy knew the truth of her, even if was a truth Envy had constructed.

Envy grinned as she knelt down, trapping Ramona's arms below her shins. She pulled her tight skirt up awkwardly, and Ramona knew exactly what was expected of her. Craning her head upwards as far as she could, she began to lick Envy through the fabric of her panties. She felt Envy's hand on the back of her head, pulling her in tighter. Then the other hand reached down to pull her panties aside, giving Ramona direct access to her pussy. The taste of Envy on her tongue, the scent of her in her nostrils, was driving Ramona wild, but she knew that any release had to be earned, so she kept going.

Envy leaned forward, letting Ramona's head down gently so that they didn't break contact. Once she was resting completely on the floor again, Envy began to grind down into her mouth. She started barking out orders. "Faster!" "Just there!" "Slower!" Ramona did her best to keep up, mumbling "Yes, Mistress" into her mound each time.

When Envy came, it was a strangled yell and a fresh gush of wetness on Ramona's tongue. She stayed in position for a long time; in the absence of instructions to the contrary, Ramona continued to lick her, and it was only after several smaller judders that Envy finally said, "Stop."

" _Please_ , Mistress," Ramona said again.

Envy stood up. "Stay exactly where you are," she said.

Ramona lay there, even keeping her hands in the position by the side of her head that they'd been forced to by Envy sitting on her. It was hard to tell what Envy was doing as she could mostly see the ceiling, but she heard the scrape of one of the metal chairs. When it stopped, she risked looking forward enough to see that Envy had placed it directly over her knees, and was sitting on it.

Envy stretched out her right foot, angling it exactly right to slide the tip of her high heel between Ramona's pussy lips. This was even more humiliating than the scenario Envy had outlined earlier, and right now she loved that fact. Envy began to slide her heel in and out of Ramona's pussy; when it was pushed in as far as it could go, the sole rubbed up against her clit roughly. "You really are pathetic, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mistress," Ramona said.

"Look at you, so desperate to come that you'll let me treat you like this." She was speaking softly, but there was still an edge to her words, a reminder to Ramona that she had been victorious, even if they hadn't fought.

"Yes, Mistress."

"You know I could have made you come any time."

"Could you, Mistress?"

"When I'm really working it, I could just order you to do it and you'd come instantly. Without me even touching you. I could have told you to come at the exact same time as I caned you, and you would have." Ramona could believe that. "I could have ordered you to come over and over again, until you were lying curled up on the floor unable to stand it. So do you know why I'm doing it like this?" She emphasised the last sentence by keeping her heel inserted all the way for a moment.

"Why, Mistress?"

"Because I can," Envy said. "Now be a good girl for Mistress and come, Ramona."

Suddenly, yet inexorably, Ramona was coming. It was far more intense than any orgasm she'd had before, as though every nerve ending in her body was on fire, ignited by the heat radiating from her pussy and reflecting it back, as it spasmed around Envy's boot heel inside her. "Oh, _fuck_ ," she said. "Thank you, Mistress."

Envy stood up, and once more Ramona could feel the effect of her powers wearing off. Ramona scrambled over to where her clothes were strewn and started putting them on, not caring if they were inside out or not.

Meanwhile, Envy picked up her purse and then went over to the counter, picking up the keys that were still sitting on top of them. "Make sure these get back to Julie," she said, throwing them to Ramona. "And make sure you tell her I won. And that I was merciful. She'll think that's how you survived, but we'll both know the truth."

"You're still a colossal bitch, you know!" Ramona said, giving her the finger.

Envy paused in the doorway. "I _do_ know," she said, smiling genuinely for the first time. "But I also know that's why you liked it so much."


End file.
